kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Kablooey Chewie
General information= Kablooey Chewie is episode 9a of season 1 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. It originally aired on October 29, 2016. Summary When an asteroid threatens to wipe out Harajuku City, Chewie accidentally gets sent to space in a rocketship and clones himself while inside the rocket. Characters Main *G *Angel *Baby *Love *Music *Rudie *Chewie Major *Colonel Spyke *Sparklestar (Debut) Plot The episode opens with an asteroid heading straight towards Earth. Although Baby finds it cute, Colonel Spyke tells the girls it's no joke, because it's heading straight for Harajuku. Angel asks if that's the reason she was building a rocket but Spyke assures them the details are classified but does tell them it's going to be launched directly at the asteroid. Love begins asking multiple questions about the rocket, but Spyke tells her it's just going to explode when it makes impact with the asteroid. Spyke mentions that every famous personality in Harajuku is going to be at the launch, but the only reason HJ5 is there was because Rudie said they were going to be performing. One of Colonel Spyke's soldiers warns that the trainee squirrel astronauts got into the mess hall so she goes to check on the situation. G asks Baby if Chewie needs a walk, but she gave him to Angel, who gave him to Rudie. Rudie assures them he's right there as he holds up the empty leash. They witness Chewie heading towards the rocket on the walk above. The girls go inside the rocket, and while Love is excited to see all the technology, G just wants them to find Chewie and get out of there. Music finds Chewie chewing on a big red button, but it accidentally gets pressed. The doors shut and the computer starts counting down a launch sequence. Angel and Music attempt to open the door to no avail. Rudie takes out his cellphone, and while G thinks he's going to call Spyke, he's actually going to record the entire thing on video. Rudie bounces against Love's chair, pushing her into the red button which accelerates the launch. They hook themselves in and prepare for the worst as the rocket shoots towards space. As the rocket accelerates Angel mentions she's feeling sick, Rudie has difficulty updating his Spacebook status, and Music's has a hairstyle crisis. G reminds them that the rocket is going to explode on impact with the asteroid. Once the rocket is in space, the gravitational pull is nonexistant so everyone is able to float around. Love mentions it might take awhile to bypass the security system. Baby mentions that's shes getting hungry and she manages to find a pack of dehydrated soy protein. She puts it inside a microwave, and not only does it come out but with an additional packet. Love corrects her, saying it's a replicator. As Love and Baby go to regroup with the rest of the girls, Chewie sneaks into the replicator. G says she's getting a signal on the terminal and sure enough it's Colonel Spyke berating the girls for taking the rocket. She tells them they have to override the controls, but the transmission is cut off because Chewie is chewing on one of the levers. G asks Baby to keep Chewie under control, but they notice several of them are now in the rocket ship. Love tries turning off the replicator but it became jammed, causing Music to rip out the wires. Rudie sees this as a business opportunity for a line of soft toys, or use the replicator so everyone can have a real-life Chewie. The rocket shakes as it makes contact with the asteroid. The rocket then proceeds to latch itself on the surface as the detonation sequence is activated which will detonate in 20 minutes. The girls try to figure out a plan how to stop the asteroid before it hits Harajuku, but at the same time, without blowing themselves up. Baby doesn't want to blow it up because of how cute it is, but Angel mentions that it's not alive. The eye of the asteroid begins blinking as it notices the rocket stuck to it's face. Love mentions it's actually some sort of extra-terrestrial space creature and it begins to shake the rocket violently. Love manages to take out a translator to decipher it's language. The creature reveals it's name to be Sparklestar and she's a native from space. She also reveals that her fire was put out and she can't control where she is going. G comes up with a plan to feed the explosives to Sparklestar but they're located on the other side of a reinforced wall. They spread food on the wall and let the Chewies eat through it, revealing the explosives. Love finds space suits for the girls while Rudie volunteers to stay back and watch the Chewies. She warns him not to let them chew anything while they go on a spacewalk. 10 minutes until detonation. As the girls leave the rocket Baby notices how adorable the Earth looks and wants to hug it. The computer system blares out a two minute self-destruct warning and the girls hurriedly take out the explosives, but they all get flown in different directions, and after some initial confusion, they are able to coordinate and head straight for Sparklestar. They feed her the rockets and head back to the ship. The girls thank Sparklestar, who, in return, thanks them. She reveals she's going to the Proximus galaxy to feed on a devil sun and that she'll miss the girls. The rocket disengages from Sparkstar and heads back to Earth. The rocket safely lands back in Harajuku. Angel admits she can breathe fresh air, but notices a bad smell. Colonel Spyke comes out and tells them she's been so busy chasing after the squirrels she didn't have time to take a shower. The squirrels ran away, so she questions how they're going to run the space program. The Chewie clones jump out of the rocket, and Music suggests Spyke use the Chewies. Rudie excitedly mentions he got all the video and pictures and will save the space program, but the door closes, locking him in, and the rocket launches into space. Baby asks if he's going to be OK, but Angel assures her if there's one thing Rudie is good at, it's taking care of himself. Quotes *Music: Either he's turned invisible, or he's lost. *Rudie: The thing is he could be invisible. Who knows what kind of experiments they do in this place. *Music: Or he's in that rocket. ---- *Voice on Computer: This is going to be so much fun! *Music: Define fun. *Voice on Computer: What am I, a dictionary? Trivia *This is the first episode that has two different title cards. **This is the fifth time G appears on a title card. **This is the second time Chewie appears on a title card. *Rudie mentions updating his Spacebook status which is a parody of Facebook. *When the girls step out of the spaceship and Baby mentions hugging Earth, Earth is missing it's kawaii face. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes